Talk:Roulette
Roulette is an odd spell. Sadly, monsters know when you've cast it, and refuse to attack while its active. Also, casting it multiple times in one round causes you to take damage for each casting after the initial one (in other words, the effect takes place immediately). This spell can be extremley useful to keep certain types of monsters from attacking! I reccomend we include a list of the monsters affected by this spell. This spell is invaluable for fighting and surviving mobs of Greedovores, on Moon Island. woohh do that, make that list :D finaly a use for this spell!--Lili 11:22, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Dragostess doesn't attack or buff with level 3 paralysing poison (1 hp for 1 ap), so roulette would stop her too Heads or Tails If you can get the "(6% of the cases) -200 heals (1 turn)" you can do damage with Heads or Tails without the secondary heal effect. 6% The article lists 6%, but the actual skill has what appears to be 2% listed 3 times. However, there is a difference between each 2% with what it effects. One effects the everyone in the fight, the next effects everyone on your team, and the last effects everyone on the opposing team.--85.211.243.15 15:00, 27 December 2007 (UTC) 26% Chance of Nothing? I've been using this spell intensively for about 6 months now, and have *never* seen it "do nothing" as the article states several times. Chances are the 2% figure is a rough estimate of the chance of these things occurring - there are a total of 37 effects, which means that the chance of each happening is less than 3%. It's likely that Ankama truncated the percentage, and just listed it at two. Clearly, some author came along and just tallied up the nominal percents to figure out what the spell would do, without having ever used it. I'm editing the article to fix this, since it's just wrong. Suaverthanthou (talk) 15:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) In the 26% chance of nothing happenning it rerolls all the other effects, and if it rolls nothing again, it rerolls again, basically it loops until something happens brokle+roulette or jinx+roulette How does this combo works? it gets always the same effect? it's not so weird to think that, 'cause the effect is not a number value, but it's random as well. So it could be. I'll not create an accout, but i'll sign as: Red-Pants Latest Update Roulette was recently changed to be more balanced, use new buffs not previous available in the game, and make it scale in power as it levels up to encourage people to spend points on it. I haven't yet had enough time to test every single possible buff it can give, but heres my list of what it can do so far. Help would be appreciated. Multiple numbers is lvl 1-5 respectively, no info on lvl 6. One entry means same for all levels. +100/150/200/250/300 Int +100/150/200/250/300 Agi +100/150/200/250/300 Cha +100/150/200/250/300 Str +20/+25/+30/+35/+40 Dodge -20/-25/-30/-35/-40 Dodge +20/+25/+30/+35/+40 AP Reduction Ability +20/+25/+30/+35/+40 MP Reduction Ability +20/+25/+30/+35/+40 Damage +40/+50/+60/+70/+80 Pushback Damage +40/+50/+60/+70/+80 Heals +50 Critical Hits (Crit: +100 Critical Hits!) +5 Range +4 AP +4 MP Unforunately, I have not yet seen the beloved Infiniheal (HP Restored: 5000 on Self) Kasyran (talk) 23:35, July 22, 2011 (UTC) The infiniheal is not possible. The list of new effects are on the main dofus website www.dofus.com (talk) 21:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC)